Starforce of Destruction
by Kryzeth
Summary: Got bored; just trying my hand at writing in a play/scene/acting/script type thing. Starforce of Destruction! Epic fighting in the first chapter! :D
1. Mushroom Kingdom Epic Battle Climax!

The Mushroom Kingdom Climax 15:55

**-The scene begins. We see a woman hanging a few feet from the ground, a rope around her waist, her hands behind her back. A shadow looms several feet behind her, in a chair-**

(Dark music plays as the door suddenly opens, revealing a red dressed man. The man glares at the shadow, then turns to look up at the woman. His eyes widen in worry, as he returns his gaze to the shadow.)

(The shadow extends a clawed finger towards the man)

Bowser: Come and get it, Mario.

Mario: Lets-a go!

(Mario jumps into the air, shooting a fireball towards Bowser. He gets up out of the chair, and runs towards Mario. The chair is engulfed in flames as the mustached hero readies another fireball.)

Bowser: You'll never defeat me, Mario!

Mario: Hee yah!

(Mario shoots huge twin fireballs to Bowser. Bowser retreats to his shell, then spins in it, ricocheting the fireballs back to Mario. The fireballs fuse in midair as they rocket towards him.)

Mario: Ack!

(He ducks down out of the sky and lands on his feet on the ground. The fireball explodes against the wall behind him. Bowser gruffly laughs and slides along the ground on his shell, ramming straight into Mario)

Peach: Mario!

(Mario lands a few feet away from his nemesis. Bowser gets out of his shell and laughs as he stands over him.)

Bowser: Any last words, Mario?

Mario: ... Luigi!

Bowser: WHAT?

(Bowser turns as a green fireball smacks him in the face. Bowser roars loudly. Mario gets up and jumps up to Peach, untying her. He jumps away, carrying her to safety.)

Luigi: Hahaha, oh yeah!

(Bowser growls and slashes forward with his claws, slamming Luigi into the wall)

Luigi: Oww... Mama mia.

(Bowser steps towards him, standing over him, with a flame ready in his mouth)

Mario: Hallo!

(Bowser turns to see that Peach is gone and roars loudly at Mario. He pulls out a remote and presses a button, calling his Bowser Copter to him. He flies into the sky and out an open window)

Bowser: You wont escape this time!

(He hits another button on the remote, locking the doors and windows. He throws a Countdown Bomb down to Mario. It reads 1:00 and counting down by seconds. Bowser growls/laughs as he makes his escape, flying away from the Castle.)

(Mario looks back down towards the bomb, now at 0:50)

Mario: Mama mia!

(He runs over to Luigi and pulls him to his feet)

Mario: Luigi?

Luigi: ... Ma... Mario...?

Mario: Luigi!

(Peach walks back in)

Peach: Mario!

Mario: Peach!

Luigi: Luigi!

(Mario face palm)

Mario: Now Lets-a Go!

(He looks back to the bomb, now reading 0:30. Luigi makes whiney scared noises. Mario thinks for a minute, frowning in thought.)

Mario: Hmm... Ah hah! I got it!

(He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a Fire Flower. He reaches in his other pocket, pulling out a Star. He devours the flower and changes his outfit from Red and Blue to Red and White. Then he absorbs the power of the Star. He shines golden as he prepares another set of twin fireballs and aims them towards the walls)

Mario: Hee yah!

(The fireballs hit the wall and create a huge explosion. The hole created has a strange blue glow emanating from it. Mario rubs his chin, wondering whether or not to go in. He looks back towards the bomb which now reads 0:05. His eyes widen.)

Mario: Mama mia! Here we go!

(He drops the bomb and pulls the other two into the hole, just as the bomb reads 0:02, 0:01, 0:00. Beeps as it finishes the countdown)

(Camera zooms out of the Castle, as it explodes, atomic bomb style)

**-The scene ends with the picture of the Explosion and Eerie music playing in the background, which fades slowly to black**


	2. The Mario Brothers Meet Hyrule

Mario Meets Hyrule 15:56

**-The scene begins. The screen unfades from black, revealing a grassy plain. Soft playful music plays in the background-**

(A swordsman atop a horse rides in from the West. He gallops across the field, riding to the West. The camera stays behind as him as he rides off into the distance.)

(The music tone changes from light and playful to dark and ominous.)

(Suddenly, from above, a red burst of light flashes across the sky. An object falls from the light, and falls through the roof of a sinister looking castle. The object leaves a trail of red light leading straight to the castle.)

(Another burst of light appears, a pink one this time, and falls directly into a ranch at the center of the field)

(The last flash of light hovers and falls into the dusty, sandy field. This final light sparks green over the skies. The camera follows the green light as it plummets towards the desert in the West.)

(We see the aforementioned swordsman in combat with two witch fiend type creatures, floating across the sky. Battle music plays in the background. The witches send balls of fire and ice magic that are deflected and returned to the witches. The witches yell in irritation as they fuse together, forming a greater witch fiend)

(This witch sends a huge fire/ice ball down at the swordsman. He jumps over the magic attack and slashes straight into the heart of the fiend. The witch stops cackling as her body begins to disintegrate. The witch shrieks as she takes her final breath and is completely destroyed. A heart falls from the collapsed mass)

(The swordsman does a cool swords thing as he sheathes his swords. He walks over to the heart and absorbs it, becoming stronger. He turns around suddenly as an object smashes through the roof. He runs over to it, his sword out again.)

Luigi: Ohhh... My head... Waahhck!

(He turns and faces the swordsman, Link. He raises his hands in surrender. The swordsman frowns and turns to his fairy. He nods and extends a hand to the similarly colored man.)

(Luigi sighs in relief, taking his hand and getting up)

Navi: Who are you?

Luigi: Oh? Me-a Luigi!

(He smiles and gives a thumbs up. Navi turns to Link.)

Navi: He might be able to help us against Ganondorf.

(Link nods again, waves at Luigi, then motions him to follow. Together they walk into a portal of blue light. Their bodies are taken up and they float into the sky)

Luigi: Woahh... Mama mia!

**-This half of the scene ends, as it fades to black with the sparkling lights. The scene reappears with ominous music as it zooms into the castle from afar-**

(The camera follows the red light through the hole in the roof, and into the castle. We see a red figure lying on the carpet. A menacing shadow walks over to the figure, pulling it up.)

Ganondorf: Who are you?

Mario: Ohh...ohhh... mama miaaa...

(He growls and throws the red capped man onto a nearby chair, landing him perfectly)

(Ganondorf's hand begins to catch fire. Astonished, he quickly puts it out)

Ganondorf: Hmmm... He is powerful... Perhaps this may work to my advantage...

**-The scene ends for real as we hear Ganondorf's laughter fading into the background, his evil eyes fading to black-**


	3. Zelda's Abduction

**-The scene begins as we see Link, Navi and Luigi float down onto a Triforce symbol, surrounded by darkness. A woman stands a few feet from them-**

Nabooru: **[says something about fighting Ganondorf and being able to add her power to Link's and some other important sounding stuff]**

(Nabooru floats down a Medallion, the Spirit Medallion. Link reaches up and takes it.)

Navi: We have all six Medallions! Now we can finally face Ganondorf!

(Link nods and floats up slightly into the air, Luigi right behind him. A wise-looking old man calls to Link)

Rauru: **[says some other important stuff and tells Link to visit the Temple of Time]**

(Link nods again as he and Luigi are transported back into the desert temple)

Luigi: Ohhh... Hm?

(Link pulls out the ocarina of time and begins to play. They disappear as sparkling dots of light and float up into the sky.

**-Fades to black, but scene not over-**

(They reappear at the Temple of Time, on another Triforce symbol. Link runs over to the Pedestal of Time where the Master Sword once stood. He turns around and sees a mysterious figure standing in the entranceway. He runs back to her as she shows him a mark on the back of her hand. Links hand also glows with a similar mark. The mysterious person reveals her true identity as Princess Zelda. She gives him the Light Arrows to use against Ganondorf)

(Then suddenly, Ganondorf appears and captures Princess Zelda. He runs off with her, laughing menacingly)

(Link glares into the distance and nods to Navi, motioning Luigi to follow)

**-Scene fake ends again, fading to black. Slightly actiony music playing. The screen unfades as we see the Bowser Copter fly into the wreckage of what used to be his castle-**

(He flies down and sees a round blue portal at the center of it. He growls as he realizes that Mario must have went through this portal. He jumps and falls into it, giving a peace sign as he growl/laughs and disappears into it)

**-Scene ends for real with Bowser's laughter echoing in the background-**


	4. Ganondorf's Deception

**-The scene begins with Ganondorf standing beside Mario. His arms folded, he stares into a glass ball. He runs his hand over the glass ball and uses his dark magic to make stuff visible within it-**

Ganondorf: Watch the truth unfold before your eyes.

(The glass ball shows a kid with a weak sword rushing into the Temple of Time. The kid places three stones over a stone tablet. He takes out the Ocarina of Time and plays the Song of Time. The huge door opens as he runs through it. He walks up a few stone steps and walks up to a sword on a pedestal. It is the Master Sword, which the kid pulls out of the pedestal.)

(The glass ball suddenly gets a bit darker as the kid rises up from the pedestal, and floats into the sky, surrounded by a blue light)

Ganondorf: I am the true Hero of Time, which is why I am the ruler of all Hyrule, and Link was trapped within the Temple of Time.

(Ganondorf points to the Temple of Time outside the open window. Mario turns, staring out the window)

Mario: Mama Mia.

Ganondorf: But somehow, he has broken the seal of the Temple of Time, and has escaped. He planned to collect the Six Medallions of power, and by now, he has probably already completed this task. I believe he is now coming here, to battle me.

Ganondorf: I tell you this because I think you are worthy enough to be my apprentice, and to assist me in the destruction of this juvenile menace.

(Mario's eyes widen as he looks towards Ganondorf again)

Mario: Ohh... Mama Mia! Lets-a go!

(Mario gives thumbs up as he agrees to become Ganondorf's apprentice)  
**-Ganondorf laughs evilly as the screen fades to black once again-**


	5. Appearance of a Lesser Evil

**-The scene begins as another burst of light flies through the sky. This dark green light plummets into a cave near the ominous castle-**

(Bowser gets up groggily, rubbing his head groaning softly. He looks around and sees a fountain. A sparkling magnificent woman appears out of the water.)

Great Fairy: Bowser... You are not the purest of heart... But in your next quest... you will not be the worst enemy... You are destined to help the heroes today...

Great Fairy: And so I present this to you..

(The Great Fairy raises her hands up and calls down a heavenly beam, which shines onto Bowser. He is lifted slightly into the air and absorbs the power of the beam. He growl/laughs happily as he gently placed back onto the ground.)

Great Fairy: Now go. Go and fulfill your destiny.

Bowser: I don't know What you're talking about, but I'm using this power for my Own personal gain. Nobody gives orders to Me, Bowser, self proclaimed ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom!

Great Fairy (whispers softly to herself): Exactly... That's how you're going to help...

(Bowser growl/laughs at her simple surrender as he walks out of the cave)

Bowser (talks to himself): Where the hell is this place?

(The Great Fairy watches him exit the cave.)

Great Fairy: Hmm... I hope I did the right thing... entrusting him with such power...

**-She disappears back into the water as the screen fades to black-**


	6. Bowser's Interference

**-The scene begins as we see Link, Luigi and Navi run out of the Temple of Time. We see the three heroes run towards the menacing castle-**

(They reach the castle and see lava surrounding it. The six sages appear in ghost form before them. The sages create a rainbow colored magic light bridge across the lava and into the castle. Our heroes cross the lava safely and prepare to climb up the steps into Ganondorf's chamber)

(A shadow appears behind a broken pillar. It steps into the light and appears as Bowser. He follows them across the lava and up the castle, chuckling softly.)

(Link, Luigi and Navi open the door and step through it. They see a man playing a piano. He slowly ends the musical piece and gets up to face them. He chuckles darkly, folding his arms)

Ganondorf: Ah... at last we meet.

Navi: Surrender now and we won't have to kill you!

Ganondorf: As if you had the power to.

(He runs his hand in Navi's direction, his dark magic causing her to fall helplessly out of the sky. Link glares at Ganondorf. He turns to face Luigi.)

Ganondorf: And who is this puny little runt you have with you?

Luigi: Woawoahh...

Link: Eeyah!

(Link unsheathes his sword and points it towards Ganondorf)

(Ganondorf chuckles darkly and points to Link)

Ganondorf: Get him Mario!

(Luigi's ears perk up slightly)

Luigi: Mario?

(Mario breaks through the wall behind them, shooting a single fireball at Link. He turns around blocks it with his shield then jumps to him, sword in hand. Mario dodges and jumps to Ganondorf's side.)

Luigi: Mario!

Mario: Luigi? Luigi watch out!

(Mario jumps to Luigi and takes him, with Luigi struggling. He jumps up to go back to Ganondorf, but is stopped when Link snatches Luigi back with his Hookshot. Mario growls at Link and shoots another fireball at him. Link tosses Luigi lightly aside and deflects the fireball back to Mario with his Mirror Shield)

(A shadow watches from afar, and the camera goes back to the Mario/Link battle. Mario pulls out a hammer and deflects the fireball, which slams into and destroys the pillar the shadow was hiding behind. The pillar collapses and reveals Mario's true enemy, Bowser.)

Bowser: Hey. Nice castle ya got here. I'll take it.


	7. The Destiny Battle

The Destiny Battle 15:59

(Bowser growl/laughs as Ganondorf snarls and shots a dark magic ball towards him. Bowser laughs as he hides into his shell and protects himself from the blast. Mario turns around and looks over at Bowser with wide eyes)

Mario: Mama mia! It's-a Bowser!

Bowser: Mario! Perfect! We're always gonna be enemies to the very end. Though your end will come before mine...

Ganondorf: Stop talking and die! You will Not have this castle!

Bowser: We'll see about that!

(Bowser runs towards Ganondorf, a flame ready in his mouth. Ganondorf jumps high into the air and prepares to slam down a dark magic contaminated fist. But before he can strike, Link shoots a light arrow at him, knocking him off balance. He plummets from the sky and lands next to Bowser.)

(Bowser retreats to his shell, ready to spin and ram into any nearby target. Link runs up to Ganondorf and prepares to slash him with his Master Sword. Suddenly, Mario shoots twin fireballs at Link, slamming him across the room.)

Mario: Ee yah!

(Link grunts as he slides across the floor. Mario stands before Ganondorf protectively with a fireball in each hand. He glares at Link as he prepares his final assault. He shoots the flaming red fireballs at Link. They fuse in midair and they rocket straight towards Link)

(Suddenly, Luigi takes out his Poltergeist 3000 and sucks the fireball into his vacuum. He shoots the fireball back at Mario, who is utterly surprised and is smacked with the ball of fire. He growls at Luigi)

Mario: Luigi! Grr!

Luigi: Mario! A-stop!

(Mario pulls out a star and absorbs its power, shining golden. He jumps into the air then spins towards Luigi. Bowser sees his chance and slides right in front of Luigi, slamming Mario into the nearby pillar, causing it to collapse. Bowser gets out of his shell, growl/laughing. He then turns to Luigi and extends a clawed finger, motioning him to get up. Luigi jumps up and stands next to Bowser)

Luigi: Ohh. Lets-a go!

(Bowser shoots a burst of flame directly towards Ganondorf. He runs across the floor, dodging the fire behind him. Ganondorf runs around Bowser in a circle, then disappears in a flash of black light)

(Bowser growls as he looks around, Luigi defensively behind him. Ganondorf reappears right behind Luigi and teleports again, with Luigi this time. Bowser turns to see him disappear and releases a burst of flame at the wall.)

(The camera zooms into the fallen fairy. It gets up slowly as it then flies straight to Link's side.)

Navi: You need this power more than me...

(Navi flies around, leaving sparkling lights around his body. The lights seem to reenergize him, as he gets up and picks up his sword. Navi disappears into the twinkling lights, leaving a revitalized Link standing alone.)

(Link frowns and growls in Ganondorf's direction. He runs to Bowser's side, sword in his hand, at his side. He looks around for Ganondorf, his arch nemesis)

(Ganondorf reappears above them all, Luigi in his clutches. He throws Luigi roughly towards the wall, growl/laughing evilly. His laughter suddenly ends as he watches Mario wearing FLUDD and hovering up to Luigi, catching him in midair)

(He hovers back down safely before switching to the Turbo Nozzle. Link aims and fires an arrow at Ganondorf. He ducks and lands on the floor softly, preparing dark magic in each of his hands. Mario takes out another star, absorbing its power, then creates similar red flames in his hands.)

(Using the power of the Turbo Nozzle, he rockets towards Ganondorf, fireballs held forward. Ganondorf charges towards him as well, dark magic in hand. They collide and ram into each other, in a huge burst of light, which surrounds our heroes. And Ganondorf.)

(The light explodes outwards and slams Ganondorf and Mario to opposite sides of the room, into the walls. They slide down the walls slowly, and fall to the floor.


End file.
